


Roses in the Garden

by aph_alpaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_alpaca/pseuds/aph_alpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom of Spades was a roaring place, with a youthful, new king who only planned to expand on it. However, things become messy inside the castle walls when a captured pirate becomes an indentured servant rather than be hung for his crimes. As Alfred keeps Arthur close out of curiosity, a love begins to plant its seeds on Arthur's side, despite how much of a blow it is to his pride. Who could ever fall in love with the person who had you caged? Certainly Arthur. However, how can an ex-pirate ever expect to win over a blue blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The year was a time too far to count. In a land where kingdoms divided themselves in suits, there were already reputations for each. The Kingdom of Clubs was a country full of a cold history. Tyrants plagued the royal bloodline, and thus, the Clubs lost their touch with God, sealing them all as mortal. In the South, the Kingdom of Diamonds was roaring. It smelled of old money and elegance, but the backs of the working man went abused and ignored. Revolution after revolution, the Diamonds found it hard to share exactly what was in their name- diamonds, riches. It didn’t take long until they, too, lost their touch with God and became mortal. Then, to the east was the Kingdom of Hearts. For a long time, it had been another cultural center much like the Diamonds until they became blinded by the lust of conquest. War after war, they experienced a spiral of unfortunate events (it is said they were even cursed with a Joker in the bloodline) until they too both fell into debt and from God’s touch. 

Lastly, in the promising west, the young Kingdom of Spades was born. Having taken lessons from each of its elder kingdoms, the Kingdom of Spades was a boiling pot of cultures on top of their own. Founded upon religion, perfected by science, and held together by power, they were the last of their neighbors to remain in touch with God. Their king was born blessed with God’s eyes. The future was no longer in the dark nor was the past impossible to repeat. With this, their king led a legendary army that took generations to perfect. And as the crown was passed to its rightful heir, Alfred took the throne in the summer of his nineteenth year. 

The young king was a man that could never go unnoticed. He had a presence that washed over you with warmth and excitement. His eyes told you he understood, and his smile was a rare one. It was one you come across only a handful of times in your life because it speaks to you, giving you the comfort that you were the only one in the entire universe who mattered so much and that every word you spoke was taken as a symphony that could only ever be heard once. His charisma was matched by his looks. Alfred was everything every man wanted to be: young, handsome, charming, and powerful. 

He was a blue blood from both parents. His mother was the previous King of Spades before her passing. And although he never met his father, he was aware he had been a prince from the Diamonds. He had never been crowned Queen though, and to Alfred’s understanding, was not a man to be discussed about. His mother raised him well, but even she was no exemption from being charmed by her son. Spoiled as he was, it never faltered his judgment towards his people. However, when it came to himself, he did (on an occasion or two) gave into his wants like he did as a child. And one of those occasions resulted in something even he, the only man in touch with God, did not see coming. 

\---

As of late, Alfred had begun to be bothered by a large infestation with pirates. Many, as he noted, were sons of old naval officers. Many grew dissatisfied when they were expected to carry on their father’s hand but couldn’t find a job after the war ended, and who had a marvelous understanding of the sea grew to make the best of pirates. Arthur Kirkland had been no exception to the large crowd either, but he was an exceptional pirate.   
Born and raised in the Kingdom of Diamonds, Arthur received a very diverse education. However, the boy was allowed his favorites and his disinterests as much as anybody, but it is to be noted that he had come up with money made from profit of the war. His name was only of immediate importance that had been casted away after the war ended with the Kingdom of Hearts. From his boyhood up, he mastered the art of the sea (or so he called it). 

Yet despite that he had grown into becoming a pirate, he was an admirable man to a person of poverty can understand. He was loyal to a no end, believing purely in his heart that if he were to go down then he would go down alone rather than rat out his crew members in favor of being spared his life. On top of that, he always carried himself with a presence that could rival a royal. The only way to make him bow was to break his legs, many swore when they thought of the notorious pirate’s pride. He was truly something else yet stereotypical in the sense of his cockiness. 

After all, when you’re young, you never expect yourself to get caught. Unfortunately for Arthur, he shouldn’t have overestimated his own luck after King Alfred of Spades began to crack down on his small problem with pirates invading his ports. It didn’t take long as no one had seen it coming, and it was Arthur’s fault for getting comfort in what he had deemed a safe routine just before his arrest.

When Arthur was arrested, bells were rung in long knells, marking what he believed to be the end of his life as he approached the noose.


	2. The Courthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the trial begins.

If there was one thing Arthur could recall, it was how uncomfortable chains were. They were tight around his ankles and wrists as he walked in a line with his crew. One late step from anyone threatened Arthur to trip. Arthur figured that’s exactly what they wanted to see- a group of pirates tripping over each other on their way to the gallows, but it didn’t matter to Arthur. He’d curse God before he allowed anyone to mock him. However, as the now ex-pirate was caught off guard as they approached the gate of a rather large courthouse that neighbored the King’s castle in the capital. 

It took Arthur a good few moments after being seated to realize that they were being put on trial rather than being sentenced to be immediately hung for their crimes. It was an entirely different custom in the other kingdoms; one had to be excessively wealthy in order to be considered for a trial. To his side, Lukas elbowed him to get his attention as people walked in and settled themselves in the courthouse. 

“What’s happening? A trial?” 

“Maybe they just want to tell us to our face that we’re going to die.”

“Shitbag spades…” were among the conversations Arthur could hear. They were all whispering, fearful as to what they could say and couldn’t say since it seemed as though they had a genuine chance (despite how slim) to be spared from the gallows. Arthur turned to Lukas, eyeing the man beside him to notice he was pointing forward at the conversation going on between a guard and a public official Arthur couldn’t name. It only appeared obvious because of their clothing. 

“Have you gotten any word from King Alfred?” the official asked. 

“Yes. He said he’ll be here.” 

“When?! I have not all day for this. I have many better things to attend to for his Majesty,” the smaller man argued. From what Arthur could make of it, he could tell the official’s native language couldn’t have been English. He might have been a bit racist for it, but he wondered how such a man could get such a position. Maybe things in this kingdom really were different. Perhaps the myth that there was opportunity to be harvested with hard work and a sharp mind was true after all. All in all though, Arthur couldn’t care less though. It wasn’t like he’d ever get a shot at making something of himself there at that point. 

 

When Alfred entered the room, it was a rare occasion for everyone. Matthew usually sat through trials for his brother, so that Alfred could attend to more foreign affairs to strengthen their relationship with the Kingdom of Hearts. Everyone stood up immediately to face the king in respect, not including those in chains though. That was to be expected, so Alfred decided against making a point out of it. As the king walked over to the group, he examined them. Their tanned faces, greased hair, an odor that was a mixture of sea water and liquor, and their poor posture were all the obvious things. However, as the King faced them, Arthur and Alfred seemed to lock eyes. 

The way Arthur saw Alfred was admiring. He found Alfred simply breathtaking. His tall height, his large stature, the way the light bounced off his blue eyes to make them visible from even the length Arthur was, the way his hair captured the light, the way his skin allowed a glow to him, the way he just so noticeable was incredibly attractive to Arthur. The ex-pirate actually enjoyed how handsome and “kingly” Alfred was. The best of kings were those who knew how to fill up a room with a natural entitlement to authority spilling off of them much like Alfred, or so Arthur though. However, Arthur did find it a tad strange how young Alfred was. He assumed him to be a prince until the trial began. 

It was a long, dreadfully long process, Arthur remarked as he continued to count the number of times someone has yawned. So far, all of them had been from him but he tended to make it a point to not whenever Alfred spoke. It was like each word he said spiked the same curiosity of that when someone is whispering a secret no one must know. His voice was calling, but there was just something about him that Arthur couldn’t name. There was something so drawing, so magnificent, so enchanting about Alfred that was driving Arthur both insane and into a small infatuation. It wasn’t even until sentencing that Arthur was absorbed back into reality. 

Alfred looked up from where he sat, taking off his glasses as he looked at Arthur. He looked even better without them, he noted to himself, and Alfred appeared to look more his age. Perhaps that was the point. However, as Yao explained to them, they had all obviously been convicted as guilty already (there was no escaping that), but they were given options. One was to be hanged, two was to work as a laborer for five years and then absolute freedom, and the third was to become an indentured servant for seven years with the possibility of a reward for honest work and the promise of less work than the laborers (however, length could always be extended upon their master’s judgment). Three choose the laboring job, and the rest became servants. Everyone who knew Arthur was expecting him to say he’d be hanged before he had to answer to anyone. 

But to everyone’s surprise, he answered much more differently. “If it pleases his Majesty, I’d like to take on the indentured servitude sentence for my crime.” And with that, court was dismissed. Everyone was divided up, and each servant went to the outer regions of the inland extension of Spade Kingdom. The kingdom had begun to push plantations into the land given to them by the Kingdom of Hearts as their payment. The land was raw though and untouched by man’s hands. The soil would be rich, but it required the work of servants to help with the land. The laborers, on the other hand, did the riskier work such mining or blacksmithing side by side with slaves. 

Arthur, on the other hand, had been the exception. He was lead to the castle by Matthew and the guards with his chains still on him until they reached the servant quarters. 

Now Arthur had seen castles from the afar. It was hard not to with how grand they always were, but up close, they were extraordinarily beautiful. Fountains, neatly kept gardens, beautiful architecture that was obviously done by the hands of the most skilled artists. It was no wonder that little girls wished to marry a prince; the view from the front was already breathtaking. But the moment was quickly ruined when the guard handed him over to head maid. And just by looking at her, Arthur knew: 

It was going to be a long seven years…


	3. In the Garden

Though Arthur should have considered himself lucky, he dreaded every moment of his duties. In comparison, they were far less demanding than what his old crew members were assigned (unlike them, Arthur had to worry about gardening rather than clearing land for crops). However, that fact didn't stop Arthur from dragging his heels. On top of his duties, he was also robbed of any privacy. It wasn't like he could successfully steal or make a run for it due to how many guards littered the castle floors, but he was also constantly under watch of the head maid. Her hair was beginning to gray, but she bore resemblance to the official he had seen during his trial. Arthur only assumed they were related somehow. In his mind, he believed mother and son, but he knew there was no way the adviser could be so young. 

After tending to the kitchen and the stables for the most part, Arthur was actually relieved to discover that his weekend work centered on garden work (though he did have the majority of Sunday off if he wished to go to church). The reason why he was happy about it lingered along the lines that it was easy work. The real gardeners had tended to the real problems during the week. Arthur was only there to feed the fish and do light trimming. The servant actually found it quite relaxing. And he found that he was alone for the most part of it minus the few guards that loved to pester him. What Arthur wasn't aware of the pair of eyes hidden behind golden spectacles watching him in from a room on one of the highest floors. 

"Your Majesty..." Yao began as he approached the young king. Alfred had been only watching from his window down to the garden below. "I grow with concern for whatever intentions you have in mind for that... criminal." 

"You're always concerned with every judgement I pass, Yao," Alfred responded immediately yet there wasn't any spiteful intent in his tone. The elder man sighed and lightly shook his head. 

"Is it wrong that I worry?" 

"It is if you cannot trust your king."

"I never-!"

Alfred raised a hand that signaled Yao to stop before he turned his attention over to the elder man. He smiled just seeing the distress on Yao's face. He was happy to see how personal his adviser took the assumption. "I know," he responded before he took a seat at his desk. "I know you're just worried; however, you have to remember that I'm no longer a prince, Yao. I can make my own decisions. God made me king for a reason, after all." 

"That is true... but it is hard to do my job and be expected to not worry when I not know your intentions. We have plenty of servants, all of which we can trust... except for that one. Why welcome a spider?"

"Perhaps..." Alfred began as he rested his face in his hand. His expression read that he was lost in thought but his remaining smile hinted that it was a good one. "I just want to see what kind of web would be spun. My curiosity for people much different than myself knows no limit." 

"And someday soon, I fear that it will soon be reason why you'll end up in a grave." But Alfred only chuckled at his adviser's melodramatic words, finding more humor in them than truth. 

\--

 

It was around noon when Arthur paused for lunch. He had walked over to the side of the gazebo in the middle of the garden he had noticed earlier, but he didn’t care to go in it. He just stopped, looking up at the sky as he noticed just how painting worthy the sky was. Everything about his area seemed to amaze him: the blue, sunny skies, the greenest grass, and the roses. Oh, especially the roses in the garden. They were the trademark of the kingdom; they were even apart of its crest. 

“You know, our kingdom is the only one that’s able to grow blue roses,” said a voice that came from the gazebo. Arthur quickly jolted up, looking up and behind him. He was greeted with a smile that completed the garden’s painting. For a moment, Arthur’s mind went blank until he realized just who had spoken to him. Alfred reached out and lifted Arthur’s chin as he leaned over the railing. “Flies fly into open mouths, you know.”

“Y-Your Majesty, I was just-” Arthur stuttered, a bit embarrassed after being caught so off guard. 

“Don’t worry. You’re not in trouble. I was trying to sneak up on you; it seemed as though it worked.” 

“Sneak up on me..?” Arthur backed away a bit, a bit confused. “Why?” His tone changed to that of accusation. “You don’t think I’d do as I promised, do you? I’m a man of my word! I can-”

“So many assumptions are being made today…” Alfred rolled his eyes until he focused back on Arthur. The way he looked at Arthur reminded the ex-pirate of a curious child waiting on the edge of his seat with excitement to hear the next part of the story Arthur didn’t know he had been telling. “Are all pirates so prideful… What’s it like, out there? I mean, on the sea and always living life running away from something or someone. It sounds adventurous.” It slowly dawned on Arthur perhaps why he was allowed in the castle. He was the famous Captain Arthur Kirkland, a rare breed who was both hated and loved; a man like him was just wrapped in stories. Stories from a world so different from Alfred’s, the young king couldn’t resist his childish desire.


	4. Tea with a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am SO sorry it took so long to update. I really, really do appreciate the positive feedback I've been getting and I still hope for your guys' continued support. I will try to catch up in updates to chapter 6 this weekend to make up for my unexplained absence so please stay tuned.

For a while, the two stayed in silence as Arthur wasn’t exactly quick to answer. The pirate was obviously uncomfortable, but he wasn’t about to just shrug off the king. He was the king, after all, and it would be incredibly disrespectful as a servant, especially after being given such a mercy. He swallowed before trying to gesture something with his hands as his mouth struggled to get words his brain was not producing. “Erm… I don’t… I don’t believe it is correct to put such generalizations on people,” he said in his own defense rather than answering the questions. Alfred sighed and stirred his drink, a hint of disappointment painted itself on his face but then quickly regained interest as though Arthur was something to poke at and he had just found something new to stick his interest in. 

“Surely you can tell me something. There are patterns to everything.” 

“You can’t give a pattern to something so unorganized.”

“You’re far from unorganized, Arthur Kirkland.” The confidence in Alfred’s voice was like a dagger to Arthur. It did not pierce, but it gave a warning glare to its blade. And for Arthur, it was passively terrifying with the way it hit his ear. Alfred knew so much more about him than Arthur knew about Alfred, and the pirate knew Alfred knew that. The fear of being known but not knowing is more or less what brought him uneasiness. “Have a seat with me.”

“I’d rather not…”

“Are you already trying to rebel against me?” And Arthur panicked a bit before Alfred held up a hand, chuckling under his breath. “Relax… It was a joke. Even kings can joke around, you know. Or at least, all the ones that aren’t King Ludwig of Hearts. You can breathe.” And without knowing, Arthur released a breath. He normally wasn’t such so quick to be obedient, but in Alfred’s presence, he did not know what to expect. Young kings were rarely down to earth enough to have humor of any sort. 

 

“Your Majesty, if you’re looking for entertainment, you’re wasting your time with me. I’m not a sideshow trick by a merchant’s table." 

"And I haven't mistaken you for one. I'm just curious about a culture so foreign to me and of a man who, despite standing in front of me, probably feels like we're a moon and an earth away from each other when we put our similarities on the table," Alfred remarked before drinking his tea. "Sit."

Despite Arthur's reluctance and his pride begging him not to, he knew it was better if he just did as Alfred said. He sat across from the young king and stared at his smile the whole time. "I'm not an entertainer." 

"Yes, yes, you're a pirate or rather, you were. You've killed men, some of my own. You've stolen from me and my neighbors. You've challenged our authority, and when I grant you a mercy and you give you a place in my home, you deny to answer my questions." Alfred picked at his slice of cake but the whole while, his smile remained on his face as though he could sense the guilt in Arthur growing. However, Arthur was a quick wit. 

"Then doesn't that you're too trusting? Perhaps to a fault?" Although it was clear as to what Arthur was implying, Alfred just gave a soft laugh as he looked back at his forced guest. 

"I trust no one, Arthur Kirkland, but unlike you, I do fear God." 

"I thought you're supposed to love Him."

"Fear keeps love in check, so that love is not abused just as love ensures that fear does not turn into something greater. They're married, you see. They're wonderfully married... but that doesn't matter now. I am far different from you. Perhaps you even look down on me for being a God fearing man. That I, like many in the past, abuse my power for God but... that's far from the truth." Alfred took a bite of the slice of strawberry cake in front of him. He was presented with lavish luxuries of food, many he probably wouldn't consume but were still made for him. Arthur hated just looking at him in that moment. It wasn't that he was jealous because he was only mildly so of Alfred's birth but it was like looking at a painting. Alfred was handsome, his smile was something that had been artistically crafted as his eyes shined with their bright blue circles that echoed a beautiful brilliance in the young king. The pastries around him were all so carefully selected and baked to a perfection, decorated to a perfection, and even the tea set and dishes were ever so beautiful. And yet... Arthur hated it. 

Arthur hated all of it so much. 

It was unnecessary, it was wasteful, it was... annoying. However, the entirety of Alfred made him feel guilty. He just wished for just a single second that Alfred would look at him as though the king knew he was better than Arthur, but that second never came. The only thing that did come was Alfred knowing he was right, and it was a painful conversation to swallow as Arthur was never use to the tables being switched on him. How he wished Alfred would just be unjustly cocky for one moment, just one, so that Arthur could justify his hatred for the young king. 

"You look nervous," Alfred remarked. "Like you're anxious for something to happen."

"I'm just ready to end this conversation."

"What conversation? You still haven't answered my questions about pirates." 

God, he wish he could have punched the smile on the king's face off. However, he once again decided to submit. It was going to be the only way out of it after all unless he wanted to wait until Alfred was summoned, but he doubt that would have been the end of it. "Pirates... what is there to even know about them that you don't know about. We take over ships, sell things illegally, drink, repeat. There's honestly nothing interesting about it."

"What was it like for you?"

"I just told you-"

"You told me what you did. I want to know what the experience was like for you. Your thoughts, emotions even if you will." 

And for a moment, Arthur had to think. No one had ever asked him that question before and expect a sober answer. It made the ex-captain really think. He loved the odd things about being a pirate the most: the way the sun glittered on the calm waves at noon, the songs his crew would sing when they drank, the freedom that came with it all, the nonexistent formalities, the adrenaline- especially the adrenaline. "It was never boring, even when it was boring," Arthur answered as he smiled at a memory of his drunken first mate trying to serenade to a mermaid until finding out it was a rock an hour later. Those were the slow days where they all truly believed they held forever in their hands. "Everything was exciting and new. Seeing what we've seen, not all of them were happy but... I've seen things no amount of money can buy, your Majesty. It's not an honorable profession, but we found ourselves in love with it anyway." 

"The women?"

"I do not care for the fairer sex, your Majesty. I lack the appreciation for their appearance."

"How odd."

"Is it?"

"I didn't expect I'd ever run into a homosexual pirate."

"Did you even have any expectations to begin with?" 

And for a moment, Alfred was wiped of his smile before he broke out into a small laughter he covered with his mouth. He had some tendencies of a woman like that, but perhaps that was because his teacher, his mother whom was the last king, had been a woman. It was perhaps the only thing feminine about him, but it wasn't a bad thing. It kept things soft between the two, and Arthur even caught himself smiling a bit at the young king but immediately stopped after catching himself. However, he couldn't help but find it rather cute how a person with such an intense aura tried to do such a docile action when it was clear he was far from someone who should ever be looked at lightly yet it was somehow the more correct thing to do. 

"You got me there," he said with a smile. However, with the arriving presence of the official Arthur recalled from the court. Yao paid no mind to Arthur as he approached Alfred and greeted him with a small bow of respect as maids followed to clean up. 

"Your Majesty, your presence is requested in the card room by your brother," Yao explained as Alfred already figured he had to go and got up. 

"It is about that time. Alright," he turned to Arthur, "until next time, Arthur." And with that, Alfred dismissed himself and Arthur had to debate with himself as to what he should make of the king. 

He didn't want to admit he was attracted to him, but it was hard to deny. Even as he was helping the maids clean up, he found himself a bit dazed in his thinking. For the next hour, he found that Alfred was all that he could think about and for this, he began to resent Alfred. It was as though it was Alfred's fault that Arthur began to become infatuated with him for his looks, but that was the way Arthur was. He'd pin everything on anyone else but him in order to escape hurting his ego, but he didn't realize how cowardly the action was. 

By the time nightfall had came, Arthur had been lying in his bed. He shared his small room with a maid, but she was elsewhere doing god knows what or perhaps he didn't have a roommate. He couldn't have cared less. And with his mind being cleared of all thoughts, he fell into a deep sleep. He had a dream that he was back on the ship, but there was a new face in his cabin on his bed. In the morning, he would have claimed he didn’t have a dream if someone asked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or anything are deeply appreciated, and they do help me write faster.


End file.
